dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell's Break Down
Cell's Break Down (セルに異変!!崩された完全体, Seru ni Ihen!! Kuzusareta Kanzentai) is the twenty second episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 26, 1993. Its original American air date was December 18, 2000. Summary After Cell realizes that he is no match for Gohan's awesome new powers, he decides to use the Z Fighters' techniques in full power, such as Krillin's Destructo Disc and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Rapid Fire, to no avail. After his attacks failed, Cell tries to destroy the Earth with his Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. Gohan easily deflects the enormous ki wave with a Kamehameha of his own, which swallows Cell. Goku reflects on Gohan's growing power and flashes back to when he and Gohan were training and Gohan managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2 for a split second before passing out from exhaustion and states that it was during that incident that he realized that, should Cell achieve his Perfect Form, Gohan was the only one out of the Z Fighters who would stand any chance at defeating Cell. Realizing that Cell is still alive and that he could regenerate, Piccolo tells Goku to ask Gohan to finish Cell. Gohan refuses, stating that he wants Cell to suffer for what he did to the Earth. Cell regenerates and transforms out of rage, sacrificing speed for power, a transformation which he had previously mocked Trunks for. While realizing that Cell was too slow to catch him, Gohan pummels the Android with two powerful kicks to the face and stomach, making him regurgitate Android 18. With Android 18 no longer a part of his body, Cell's perfect power begins to fade away and he eventually reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. Major events *Cell regurgitates Android 18. *This episode marks the first time Gohan uses the Kamehameha. *It is implied in this episode that Gohan's first transformation into Super Saiyan 2 was actually during his and Goku's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he was not able to maintain the transformation before losing consciousness. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Power Weighted Perfect Cell Techniques used *Destructo Disc - Used by Cell against Gohan, however, the young Saiyan easily catches and destroys the disks. *Explosive Wave - Used by Gohan to destroy the Destructo Discs fired by Cell. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Cell, but Gohan easily deflects the blast. *Rapid Fire - Used by Cell against Gohan, to no effect. *Earth-Destroying Kamehameha - Used by Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth. Gohan counters the blast with his Ultimate Kamehameha. *Ultimate Kamehameha - Used by Gohan to counter Cell's Kamehameha. Gohan's blast easily overpowers and leaves Cell in a critical condition. *Regeneration - Used by Cell to regenerate his body after being partially destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha. *Explosive Demon Impact - Used by Gohan to severely cripple Power-Weighted Perfect Cell, enough for Cell to regurgitate Android 18. Quotes Trivia *Gohan's line "Watch and Learn" is integrated in the remastered version when Cell launches his Special Beam Cannon towards him. Gallery ca:Episodi 187 (BDZ) pt-br:A transformação de Cell! Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:1993 Category:2000